Regality
by Selene Nightshade
Summary: AU. One hundred days is a short period of time. However, a certain king believes that it's all the time he'll need to turn a defiant prince into his queen. It's odd how love works, but romance is only a game. Kingcrabshipping fic and more couples later.
1. Beginning

**A/N: Since I am an idiot, I've decided to open up another project. I have like five stories already going. I'm leaning more towards Inverseshipping lately, but King and Queen Kingcrab is a favorite. Inspired by utensil-drawer's _Worship_. This has been through editing like three times, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Prince Yusei traced the intricate design of his sapphire-encrusted silver crown as he watched the close arrival of citizens through his chamber's window. He heard the slight creak of the oak door as it opened. "Father," he acknowledged without looking up, "what brings you here?"

"Yusei," smiled King Hakase, perching himself on the edge of Yusei's bed to join admiring the view. "After all of these years, Satellite and Neo Domino are going to be reunited as one kingdom. Only the signing of the treaty remains," he murmured. "I haven't a clue what to do," sighed his father. "It was difficult enough to persuade the city to sign. Lord Godwin, an old friend of mine, and the king are arriving. I've yet to become formally acquainted with the young ruler, but I believe he is your age. This will be his first time coming here. From what Rex has told me, the king is quite..._arrogant,_ you could say—"

_Great, a spoiled brat._ "So, I'm guessing you'd like me to entertain him?" asked Yusei coyly. "Father, with all due respect, regal figures do not suit me."

"I understand, Yusei, but please? We must have good relations with Neo Domino if the signing is to be successful. I made the arrangements with Rex, but the king has yet to demand anything. Today is very important."

"I know, Father," smiled Yusei. Hakase gently took the crown from Yusei's light grip, placing it upon the Prince's bed of golden-streaked raven hair. "I know how important this is, and I won't let Satellite down."

_Your dedication is remarkable, my son._ "You'll make a fine king one day," sighed Hakase. "You've blossomed into a fine young man before my eyes."

"I'm glad." Despite his sincere words, Yusei felt his stomach churn unpleasantly when he walked out of the chamber with his father beside him. _I would do anything for Satellite and its people. _

* * *

><p>The carriage ride was slow and dull. Regal amethyst eyes scanned the castle's grand exterior as the carriage continued its approach. "The reunification is here," scoffed Jack with disinterest. "Business like this isn't the least bit entertaining. Not to <em>me."<em>

"You never know," replied Lord Godwin easily. "Both cities will gain many benefits if the signing goes along accordingly."

"I _know_ that," retorted Jack. "As a king, I know what's best for my people."

"You may hold the title of King, but you are still just a young man. A reckless one at that," chuckled the adult. "You've been king for only two years. But you've managed to fill your father's footsteps nicely."

"I am different."

"You always did believe that your title put you above the rest."

"And what's your excuse?" retorted Jack.

"I've done the kingdom's business since before your parents' reign. With their passing, I've been appointed as your guardian. I have gained the people's respect through my efforts. Before your parents, I took part in bringing the city to its ultimate potential with only two others. Today, however, you must take charge in this affair."

"The signing cannot be that important," frowned Jack. "Just what exactly are _we_ gaining from this?"

"King Hakase says that you may have whatever you desire. I believe he has a son around your age to entertain you while we _adults_ do business."

"I am an adult," argued Jack. He stared through the window as the carriage came to an abrupt stop. "And I wasn't aware he had a son."

"I've never met him. But from the paintings I've seen and what I've heard from Hakase, he should come off as intriguing to you. He's _quite_ attractive."

"I'd like to see him for myself."

"Look around. See what you like," chuckled Godwin as they stepped out. "It'll end up being yours one way or another."

"Do not tell me what to do. Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>Jack's haughty expression dropped as he stepped through the doors, citizens and royals nodding their respect as he walked by. "Welcome, Lord Godwin, King Jack. Quite an honor," the queen smiled politely, earthy strands of hair framing her lovely face.<p>

Godwin nodded, giving the wife of his dear friend a brief hug. "Indeed," said Jack quietly, kissing her hand. "Thank you for inviting us into your home."

"The pleasure is all mine. The banquet is to start, so come along with the rest of the guests. My husband and son are already waiting."

Soon, a crowd shuffled into the dining room. Almost all took their seats, bowing their heads in respect as King Hakase formally welcomed them. The queen took her seat and joined the avid conversation as Jack and Godwin stood and approached the King of Satellite.

"An honor to have you," smiled Hakase as he shook their hands. "How long has it been, Rex? Your hair has grayed already," he joked.

"You look as young as ever, Hakase. Many years, it's been. Though I've kept in touch with you in letters, I haven't seen you and this castle in person for almost two decades, " chuckled the other noble. "Jack, Hakase Fudo has been a friend of mine for many years. He and I, along with my brother, brought Satellite and Neo Domino into their most refined states before the two cities were split into different kingdoms. Such a shame, that earthquake."

"Indeed," sighed Hakase. "Your parents' efforts were for reconstruction, King Jack. Their greatest achievement was the Daedalus Bridge, which connects these kingdoms together."

"I see," acknowledged Jack. His eyes scanned the dining room as Hakase and Godwin continued to talk, unconsciously searching for the son the queen had mentioned. He recognized Lady Rei Saotome chatting with Lord Edo Phoenix and Prince Jun Manjoume, all three cousins of the Fudo family if he remembered correctly. _But where is—_

_"Jack."_ Godwin nudged the King, pointing with his eyes. "The king's son is joining us. Show respect," he stated quietly.

A slender silhouette descended the staircase. Clad in the finest of royal blue, midnight black, and autumn amber was a prince unlike any other. Jack's eyes narrowed as they combed over the other's perfect, exotic looks. The boy moved next to his father, his sapphire eyes taking away Jack's breath. "Forgive me for being late," the teen sighed, eyes half-lidded in boredom. "I was just checking on Stardust, Father."

"It's alright. Yusei, this is Lord Godwin and King Jack," smiled Hakase.

"My father's told me much about you, Lord Godwin," said Prince Yusei, bowing respectfully before giving Godwin a firm handshake.

"Your father wasn't lying when he said that you were his splitting image," chuckled the old man. "It is wonderful to finally meet you in person."

As Yusei's hand met Jack's, the blonde brought the hand to his lips. "Quite a pleasure, Prince Yusei," smirked Jack.

"Of course," Yusei murmured with a fake smile, not missing the sensual tone that laced the words for a minute. He thanked Jack when the other pulled out his chair for him. Jack seated himself and started hushed conversation with Godwin.

"Godwin," whispered Jack as drink and food were passed around, capturing the other's gaze out of the corner of his eye. _I know what I want._

"After the meal," muttered the elder man, eyes trained on his glass of wine. _This will be very interesting. I know that this young man will not be swept off his feet so easily._

* * *

><p>After the banquet, Yusei bowed to his parents before setting off, wanting to clear his mind in the courtyard. <em>Something feels amiss.<em> He sighed with content as sunlight warmed his skin and a light breeze combed through his hair. Closing his eyes, he began in a voice void of surprise, "Your Highness, it is quite rude to stare. And it doesn't help that you followed me. I heard you."

"So, you caught me," chuckled a deep voice. Yusei turned to see Jack step out behind one of the giant fountains. "Not bad, Prince."

"What brings you here?" sighed Yusei, folding his arms patiently. "I know that I was given the task to entertain you, but what does His Majesty desire from me? A tour, perhaps?"

"A fight." The shadow over amethyst eyes illuminated the regality in them. Drawing his sword, he lunged at the prince. _This isn't how one would usually court their queen, but I've always had a unique take on things._

Seeing the ruby power stone in the hilt of Jack's sword, Yusei pulled out his own diamond-hilted sword and parried the blow. The two teens began their deadly dance, striking and parrying with great accuracy.

"Not bad," Jack smirked as Yusei managed to stop his sword with his own. He used his weight and strength to his advantage, forcing the sword down and seeing the other's knees buckle slightly before the younger sidestepped and took a jab. They then broke away from each other, Yusei gracefully leaping into the air to avoid a critical slash. Pivoting in the air, he brought his body down, sword missing Jack's hand by a millimeter. "You're quick on your feet."

"Likewise," growled Yusei, eyes widening in surprise when Jack swept his legs out from underneath him with a painful kick, knocking the sword from his hand with another kick. Yusei moaned as he collided with the ground, hearing his sword clatter loudly against the stone path. "That was unnecessary," he muttered in annoyance, glaring at the ground and panting from his defeat. His legs felt wobbly, his hand sore, but Yusei could tell that they weren't injured thanks to the armored boots and metal on his glove. "You're a fool to spar with me when your actual duty concerns business."

Not even a speck of dirt on his pristine white robes, Jack looked down at the rattled prince regally, plucking the crown off of Yusei's head. "I couldn't resist playing with you," he chuckled before holding out the crown and his hand.

"I _don't_ need your help." Yusei swatted the hand away and took back his crown, no longer wanting to tolerate a man who did not deserve his respect. Grabbing his sword and returning it to its sheath, the prince scowled when the tip of Jack's sword was placed an inch from his face. "I've given you your entertainment. I shall be _leaving_." His gloved fingers gently pushed away the sword, and the prince bowed grudgingly before turning on his heel towards the stable.

"You lost the fight. That means I get a prize," called Jack suddenly.

Deciding to humor him, Yusei responded, "Oh really, and what would that be, Your Majesty?" The respect was gone from his voice, replaced with tinges of mockery and spite.

"Marry me." Jack's tone was regal and haughty. Yusei didn't even have to look back to know the expression, able to feel it burning into his back. The king's eyes were completely serious, his smirk devilish and devious.

A wave of dark chuckles emerged without thought. "You cannot be serious," scoffed Yusei, wanting to believe that the royal behind him was joking. "I am not marrying _you."_

"You will. All treaties come with demands. Godwin assured me that King Hakase would give anything to make this treaty finalized."

"What makes you think my father and mother would give me up?" hissed Yusei, angrily looking back to see the blonde finally approaching him. "How dare you—"

"I never said they had to. I can see it in your eyes." King Jack was now standing in front of Prince Yusei, only a few inches separating them. "You would do _anything_ for the good of Satellite, wouldn't you?" He advanced upon the other until his back was firmly pressed against the cool marble of a fountain.

The prince opened his mouth, but no comeback emerged. "I..." started Yusei, at loss for words. He tensed as he felt Jack's warm, moist breath graze the tender skin of his cheek. One of his hands jerked back, barely splashing the fountain's water, feeling its chill. "Surely, you are joking. I am a _man,_ Your Highness. What sick demon has you?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'll only sign if I get you," said Jack haughtily. "And that's not the way one should talk to a king. It does not matter to me. You're going to be mine regardless."

Yusei's bitter expression morphed into one of scorn. "I am no princess," hissed Yusei indignantly, eyes narrowing further when Jack daringly wrapped an arm around his svelte waist, fingers skillfully delving under the fabric of his dark tunic to feel the soft, golden skin. "What makes you think you can have me? I am no one's possession!" He wrenched the other's hand away with the hand that was the least numb, biting his lip when he felt the blonde's knee begin to ease between his legs without shame. _I'm going to kill this man!_

"You _will_ marry me, or there will be no treaty," said Jack simply, knowing that he'd won.

"How _dare_ you," growled Yusei, giving the King a weak shove, the strength in his arms locked and lazy. He launched a swift kick, staggering as Jack barely caught his leg. "Let go." Jack's knuckles lightly grazed Yusei's chin in a mock punch. The chime of a clock echoed throughout the castle. "Go to the meeting. They are expecting you, not me, _King_."

"No treaty if you don't accept, _Queen," _chuckled Jack. His eyes traveled up the leg in his grip, admiring how the black leather clung to the long, slender shape perfectly. _I know you will._ He released it and backed away when he heard footsteps.

Both royals' heads snapped to the right when they heard footsteps pause. "Prince Yusei, King Jack, what are you doing out here?" asked the queen. King Hakase and Lord Godwin stepped out from behind her. "The meeting is about to begin…"

The King of Satellite felt strain in the atmosphere, seeing his son's flushed face and uneven breath. "What is the meaning of this?" asked Hakase confusedly. "The meeting—"

Feeling Jack's hand go on the small of his back made his skin crawl. "Mother, Father," choked Yusei suddenly, his eyes shadowed, "His Majesty has a request."

Jack's lecherous, white-clad arms wrapped around Yusei, a manner which the untrained eye would find caring. "I'd like to take your son as my queen in Neo Domino, Your Majesties. That is all I demand for the treaty. And he has agreed to it, as well, haven't you, Yusei?"

"Yusei, is this true?" asked the queen in shock. Seeing her son's nod, she looked at her companions. "Rex, Hakase, did any of you know of this?"

_I know what you're doing here, Yusei._ "Yusei, are you sure?" His son merely gave one of his fake half-smiles. _I can tell that you do not want this. Do not sacrifice your happiness for the city. _"I do not think—"

"I've agreed to it willingly, sir." Yusei leaned back, feeling Jack's arms wind around him in a manner that was all but comforting. His eyes darkened when he met his father's incredulous stare. _I have to do it, or he won't sign._

The king conveyed his son's emotions, being the only one to notice the true disdain in Yusei's eyes. "Very well," Hakase murmured, heart breaking when he saw the true misery in his son's eyes for only a moment before it was replaced with an illusion of his usual emotion. _I must respect your decision. _

"Well, let's make this..._arrangement_ official," said Godwin. "Let's move along." _You're very different from your father when it comes to courting a love interest, Jack. However, well-played._ The three adults continued through the hall, conversing about the event that had just occurred before their eyes in hushed whispers.

The king and his wife took a quick peak over their shoulders, teal and sapphire seeing their son's depressed grimace transform into a seemingly bright smile as their eyes connected for a second. Jack's arm was wound around him possessively, the blonde copying Yusei's emotion when they looked him over.

"Hakase…" started the queen when they averted their eyes. "I do not think—"

"This was his choice," muttered the king lowly. He took her trembling hand in his own stiff one, thumb tracing over her golden ring, both going silent as Godwin opened the door, entering with a brief word of thanks.

Once his parents and Lord Godwin entered the room, the prince broke away from the king instantly as if the mere touch of him burned. "I won't fall in love with someone like _you."_ It was dark, spiteful, an almost undetectable whisper, followed by a harsh, oceanic glower.

"We'll see, Prince. This is my game, and it's still my turn," chuckled Jack. He easily dodged the punch aimed for his face. "You'll see things my way."

"Courting me will do _nothing_ for you."

"That's what I'd like you to believe."

Both boys broke away as they finally entered the room, separating paths. Jack moved towards Godwin and the Satellite's rulers as Yusei moved towards his cousins, nothing but strategy on their mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, that's it for now. Happy belated holidays**


	2. The Duel Will Determine

**A/N: Forgive me for my laziness. This was supposed to be a little while ago. I'm experiencing writer's block right now, so I'm sorry if this chapter is disappointing! It's pretty short.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The sound of quill scratching against parchment echoed in the quiet room. Hushed murmurs traveled around the crowd, some exuberant, some laced with jealousy and disbelief, but many were just shocked at the recently announced news, incredulous stares flickering back and forth between the smirking king and frozen crown prince.

Gazing into the teal eyes of his father and the sapphire eyes of his mother, Yusei walked forward, his footsteps almost silent on the expansive rug, thousands of eyes only on him. He bowed before the four nobles around the table, sapphire eyes looking into regal amethysts. _I won't go willingly._

_That may be, but you're to play the game into my hands regardless,_ the cool stare seemed to reply. Jack turned to face Yusei's parents. "Your Majesties," he started, "may I have the honor of dueling your son? I believe those gathered with us today deserve a bit of _entertainment_ after such a long wait."

_What is he doing?_ "Hakase, I do think that a duel would be proper. After all, emotions are well expressed on the field of battle," said Godwin pleasantly.

"If the prince agrees to it," answered the queen unsurely. "Yusei?"

"I never back down from a duel," confirmed Yusei. "Shall we?" he asked Jack with fake politeness. _I have to win this._

"Let's." _You just walked right into my trap._

* * *

><p>The thousands in the audience stood in a neat circle around the two males preparing to do battle. "Was the duel really necessary?" inquired Godwin quietly as he freed Jack of his robes.<p>

"All part of my plan," the blonde answered simply, stretching his muscles and adjusting his armor. "I want to know who is truly superior." _And besides, toying with my prey provides quite an amusing game._

"The duel between King Jack Atlas of Neo Domino and Prince Yusei Fudo of the Satellite shall now take place. Duelists, to the center!" boomed Ushio, leader of the royal guards.

Yusei and Jack both both moved forward from separate directions, posture perfect, faces void of emotion. They each placed their swords together, eager to do battle.

"Any words to exchange before this match begins?" asked Ushio. The blond king nodded, and the man left to resume position near the audience. _"One minute,"_ he mouthed.

"I have a little proposition for you," smirked Jack.

"As if I care about what_ you _have to say," scowled Yusei.

"That's not how you address someone of higher power."

"It is when the person does not deserve my attention."

_Let's make this quick._ "A hundred days," said Jack.

"For what, exactly?"

_I got your attention, Prince._ "If I beat you in this duel, you will come to live me in Neo Domino for a hundred days. I shall have a hundred days to try and make you fall in love with me."

"What about the 'wedding?'"

"All based on you. If I manage to change your views by the end of those hundred days, then there will be no problem, seeing as you'd marry me willingly and become Queen. If not, then you may return to Satellite and do as you wish."

_Interesting, but I won't fall for you._ "And if I win?"

"You _won't_." With that, the king leaped back as he saw Ushio's arm rise to show that the time for talk was over. "Get ready to pack, _Yusei."_

"Begin!" yelled Ushio. The crowd's silence dispersed as a wave of excited shouts took over.

Yusei and Jack placed their hands over the power stones in their respective swords. The little fight they had earlier was nothing. It was time to use their full power.

Red and white light flared from the stones as both men raced at each other. Jack began his onslaught, Yusei parrying each hit with striking accuracy. The prince sidestepped, slashing at the air to execute a wind attack.

Jack leaped into the air just as the silver streams impacted the earth. He dug the blade of his sword into the dry earth as he landed, sending a barrage of fireballs at Yusei.

Yusei executed a few backflips to dodge before twirling his sword to create a barrier of white. He dived away just as Jack ran towards him, both boys' swords releasing a loud metal clang as their blades smacked into each other.

"You're not going to win," chuckled Jack as he shoved the other back, aiming a kick to knock off Yusei's balance. Expecting that sort of move, the prince jumped into the air, leg managing to collide with the king's chest, momentarily knocking the breath out of him. However, just as his feet were about to meet the ground again, Jack jabbed him with the hilt before giving just the smallest slash, ruby power stone twinkling brightly just before a dark cloud of smoke surrounded the two duelists. _Got you!_

Yusei tightly shut his eyes, covering his mouth to cough. That minute moment of _vulnerability_ was all Jack needed. In only a second, Yusei found himself flat on his back, Jack sitting on his stomach to pin him while he sheathed his sword. "You lose," whispered the king. "This fight is over."

"Damn you," panted Yusei, scooching away when Jack finally got off of him. He shakily stood up, gathering his sword and returning it to its sheath. He could hear the many shocked gasps. He glanced at his dumbstruck cousins out of shadowed sapphires. He felt exhilarated from the duel, even if the outcome wasn't the one desired. He was angry, bitter, and embarrassed, but he was no sore loser. _He won..._

"Winner, Jack Atlas," announced Ushio.

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N: Reviews are nice, just so you know ;)!**


	3. A Sort of Understanding

**A/N: I've been lazy. I accidentally forgot to save this, so this is the rewrite. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

He understood that the arrangement was temporary, but it was still difficult saying goodbye to everything he had ever known. He had always wanted to leave the walls of the castle, to leave and view the world outside of Satellite, but not like _this._ The thought was bittersweet.

Yet there he was, watching blankly as complete strangers took all of his belongings into the grand structure that was the castle of Neo Domino. There he was, sitting beside his adversary on horseback, irritated and weary.

"Welcome to your new home away from home." King Jack's voice was anything but comforting. He dismounted Red Demon, the dark horse snorting haughtily at Stardust before trotting away towards the stables, head held high and proud. "Shall we, Queen Yusei?"

Prince Yusei gently ran his stiff fingers through Stardust's silvery blue mane, sapphire eyes glaring coldly at Jack's hand. _This tyrant is probably enjoying my suffering._ "Don't you start with me," hissed Yusei, dismounting easily. He cringed as Jack's hand wrapped around his slender waist, biting his tongue to prevent the insults from emerging.

"Your horse will be taken to the stables," Lord Godwin informed. Snapping his fingers, a group of servants surrounded Stardust, trying to lead him to the stables. Seeing Red Demon still in the distance, Stardust snorted and backed away defiantly, golden eyes holding disdain.

_Trust me, you're not the only one._ "Stardust," whispered Yusei. He left Jack's hold and pushed through the crowd of servants, whispering under his breath to the listening steed, hands lightly gripping the reins with a small tug. The white horse whinnied softly, but began to trot forward slowly, head bowed unhappily. _Sorry, Stardust..._

"Unfortunately," came the blonde's voice, "I am unable to spend this fine afternoon with you due to business. Godwin and I have a great amount of paperwork to complete. However, Mikage will give you a tour and answer any of your questions." Jack's hand patted Yusei's cheek before he and Godwin set off.

A dainty, blue-haired woman stepped forward, bowing politely before the prince. "Welcome, Your Majesty," she smiled pleasantly, the rest of the servants following in example. "Shall we begin?"

_Perhaps this will provide me a better knowledge as to what the experience will be like._ "Of course," sighed Yusei, a strained half-smile on his face. He followed the woman towards the door, feeling uncomfortable as every person he walked by greeted him with head bowed reverently. _This is going to take some getting used to._

* * *

><p>"You will be sharing a chamber with the king," informed Mikage. "However, all of the other empty bed chambers on this floor are at your disposal."<p>

Yusei nodded, continuing to follow the housekeeper through the hall. "Mikage, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. What do you require?" she answered, stopping her walk to turn back to him.

"Can you tell me about Jack? In all honesty, I don't know much about him." _Truthfully, I don't know anything_.

Mikage motioned for Yusei to follow her, pointing to a spiral staircase. "Well," she started carefully, her black heels making a light click against the steps as they descended, "Jack was born about nineteen years ago to King Valon Atlas of Paradius and Queen Margaret "Mai" Beaufort of Lancaster's Order of the Red Rose. I don't know if you know this, but they came up with the idea for the Daedalus Bridge during the time of reparation with Lord Godwin."

"Go on." By now, the two were standing in front of a large door, Mikage opening it to reveal an extraordinary library, one superior to all others. Shelves stretched from one pristine wall to another, filled with an exponential amount of reading material. Hanging above the middle shelf was a portrait of three figures, which Yusei took a moment to admire silently.

A broad man with spiky chestnut hair stood to the right, eyes bright and blue like the sky, grin cheery and carefree. To his left stood a beautiful, fair-skinned woman, her violet eyes complementing the striking gold of her long hair and the deep ruby of her smiling lips. In the middle of the two stood a young Jack Atlas. But here, he was _different._ His amethyst eyes were softer, his expression content.

"The king wasn't always arrogant and devious," whispered the housekeeper. "Their deaths _crushed_ him. He had to give up being a child and fill their footsteps. He did everything he could to become a strong ruler, even if it meant putting on a mask," she finished in a pained tone.

The Satellite couldn't reply to that. He only sat down on one of the many soft chairs as Mikage left him wordlessly. He took an enormous book from the shelf, fingers absently tracing the fragile binding and the pages yellowed with age as his eyes scanned the text. _Jack, my feelings toward you are still unclear, but I know that those feelings won't contain hate. Maybe, just maybe..._ Sapphire eyes began to close as Yusei fell into slumber.

* * *

><p>The king entered his bed chamber, shrugging off his white robes as he collapsed onto the bed, exhausted after a long day of work. So much had happened in just one day. He knew that the next ninety-nine were to be interesting with <em>him<em> there.

There was no need for a mask. This precious time, this moment of utmost _privacy,_ it was his. He looked to the other half of the expansive room, seeing the neatly arranged belongings of the one he wished to marry, the one he considered to be his greatest rival only after one duel.

Jack looked up when he heard a knocking at his door. "Your Majesty," came Mikage's voice, "it is almost time to dine. Shall I fetch the queen?"

"I will. Where is he?" called Jack.

"In the library, I believe," the woman replied. "I guess I'll just meet you in the dining room."

* * *

><p>He was beautiful, so relaxed in his state of slumber. Jack's fingertips danced across the soft skin of the prince's cheek, moving upwards to push away a few bangs.<p>

Jack smirked, getting on top of the prince just as sapphire eyes flew open. "Get _off_," came Yusei's sleepy growl.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty, I rather _like_ my position," replied Jack coolly, amused when a sharp glare met his eyes.

"You disgusting _pervert,_ get off!" snarled Yusei, aiming a punch towards the blonde's face.

"No," Jack answered simply. Yusei winced as Jack's face came dangerously close to his, the blonde's hot breath on his lips. "Dinner is ready. Let's go." The king got off, looking down at the flustered prince for a moment before heading to the door.

"This is quite the fairytale," came Yusei's soft tone.

"Fairytales _don't_ exist. Games do. And I will be the victor," said the king easily.

"I don't hate you." The prince's statement caught Jack off guard, the blonde freezing as he heard Yusei get off the chair. "But I'm not going to marry you."

"You've set the stage for a great challenge."

"I know," smirked Yusei. "Shall we go to the dining room?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! The chapter's done (finally)! Read/review please!**


	4. A Fine Night Indeed

**A/N: School has been so time-consuming lately. Sorry for the late updates *sweat drop*.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The unnerving, unwavering stare of those placid amethyst eyes had finally cracked his outer shell of silence just as the last of the food had been set on the table. "Will you _stop_ staring?" finally hissed Yusei after they were alone, fingers testily tapping on his thigh. "I'm not some show animal. It's rude, as well."

"Of course," said Jack flippantly, though he did not avert his gaze. He paused and dug in hungrily, Yusei watching with mild disgust as the man viciously sunk his teeth into tender meat. "You're much more intriguing than that," he said with his mouth full.

_For someone of such refined appearance in society, he eats like a pig in his own domain._ "I'm_ honored,"_ replied the prince sarcastically. "I don't care for petty compliments, you know."

"If we're going to be occupying the same space, I suggest we find out more about each other," suggested the king after swallowing. "I'd love to hear about your interests."

"But the feeling isn't mutual," sighed the prince. "Do not misinterpret my words. I said that I did not hate you, but I didn't say I had to like you, King."

"Actually," cut off Jack, "you said that you wouldn't _marry_ me. You said nothing about _liking_ me, Yusei."

"It's all the same."

"Is it now?" Jack stood suddenly and leaned over the table, his face a few inches away from the prince's face. He could feel the discomfort radiating from the male before him, and murmured, "Last time I checked, we would be sharing a chamber together. Mikage said that you didn't protest to the idea. In fact, I think that it'd be more appropriate if I knew more about you before letting you into _my_ bed," reasoned Jack with fake innocence.

"That's vulgar!" snapped his flustered companion, distaste evident in his tone. "I'd rather sleep in the _stables_ than share a bed with a pervert like you. All of the encounters we've had before were controlled by you."

"Sleeping beside me will have to become habitual," smirked the king. "I can assure that. Actually, experience it yourself before you jump to conclusions."

"I don't have to, nor do I want to even consider it." The Satellite shuddered at the thought of being near the king, especially in a way that could be considered _intimate. This is a game where anything could happen._

The only noise became the light clattering of utensils as the two nobles dined, the king's fashion of doing so nowhere near as tidy. "I'm done." Prince Yusei pushed his half-eaten portion towards the king, stomach churning. _He has the appetite of a rabid beast. It's revolting to be near._ He cringed as Jack gave him a quick look over before wolfing down the rest of meat and vegetables on both platters.

"You eat so little. Maybe that's why you're so diminutive," chuckled the blonde as he finally put down his utensils, reclining more in his massive chair.

A flush spread across the prince's face, one he wished he could blame on the heat of the candles. "I'm not!" he argued. "You're just greater in height—"

_Let's see how far I can push you._ "And at dueling. You're effeminate, too. You will make a wonderful consort when these hundred days come to an end and we marry."

_He's just begging for a punch to the face._"You're ridiculous!" seethed the prince, loathing the triumphant inklings of a smile on the king's face. "My residence here doesn't mean that I am your toy."

"I always get what I want, Prince. I can give you whatever you want, as well."

"Then give me my freedom and let me return home," ground out an irritated Yusei.

_You're stubborn, but remember that this is my game. I sure did pick an excellent catch, cute and fiery_. "Men must keep their words. I beat you fairly, so you must hold up your end of the bargain. This is your home, maybe not your permanent one, but it will be." He kept his voice regal, steady, and serious, loving the expression of aggravation on the other teen's face.

* * *

><p>After a bombardment of useless argues, they quickly organized themselves just as a servant walked into the room for the last time that night. "Lord Godwin asked me to bring this in celebration of your first meal together, Your Majesties." She handed the blonde a large bottle of wine, the elegance of the object displaying its value. "Have a good night, King Jack, Queen Yusei," she smiled, hints of a blush on her face.<p>

"Thank you, Stephanie," nodded Jack. She bowed and left their presence hurriedly. He then fixed his stare on a frowning Yusei. "Shall we? Or do you not drink?"

"I'm not Queen. I _do_ have a proper title," he sighed. He eyed the dark green bottle warily. "Has that been tampered with?"

"Godwin would never do that." Jack proceeded to pour a generous amount into each of their empty goblets. He picked up his own calmly. "To a fine day with fine company."

Yusei hesitantly rose his own to meet the other's. "Whatever." They both took a sip, Jack secretly watching Yusei's illuminated facial expression turn relaxed. _At peace._

* * *

><p>The Satellite Prince and the King of Neo Domino sat in their shared chamber, Jack on the bed with arms behind his head and Yusei on the floor with knees drawn to his chest. They were shooting out question after question at each other, Yusei's pleasant, drunken laughter echoing throughout the room. "Hobbies?" he slurred.<p>

_He was the last person I would've suspected to have such a low tolerance for alcohol._ "Dueling and horseback riding. Sexuality?" It was a daring question, and he didn't mean to take more than he should, but he was definitely curious.

"I haven't a clue," sighed Yusei, reclining towards the legs of a chair. "You're pretty interesting," he remarked suddenly, a lackadaisical half-smile on his face, twirling a golden and ebony lock around his finger. "I like that."

"So are you," smiled the sober king genuinely. "Why don't you come into bed? You look tired."

"Yeah, I am...Let's strip down first. It's _warm_," breathed Yusei. Jack could only remain seated, captivated as he watched the prince step out of his boots. Then the expensive robes and crown followed, all three thrown to the side near his unpacked luggage.

Instinctively, Jack reached out and tugged Yusei onto the mattress, embracing him momentarily as if he were a princess. "You're warm," he heard the other whisper, body snuggling against the blonde's. "Thanks...You're really nice."

"At times," joked the king, so tempted to kiss the one whose lashes were fluttering slowly. Open, close, open, close.

"Mikage told me about your parents," sleepily muttered the prince, not seeing the king's shocked expression. "I pity you. But that's not why my attitude changed. I'd...like to get to know you, Jack Atlas." His eyes shut, and if only for a second, Jack felt his heart beat just a little faster.

"Why's that?" He knew that there would be no reply. So he carefully wrapped his arms around his bedmate's svelte waist and rested his head in the juncture between Yusei's neck and shoulder. "Goodnight, Prince." _Tomorrow will offer quite a surprise. It'd be hilarious to see his reaction to waking up like this, next to me._

There were ninety-nine days to go after this one. Anything could happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like? Dislike? Anyway, reviews are appreciated ;).**


	5. Surprise

**A/N: I know this is late, but please don't kill meh! I've been feeling kind of under the weather recently, so I haven't been updating much. But anyway, here you go. An early Valentine's Day gift, though this chapter won't be very romantic...**

* * *

>Chapter 5<p>Jack grimaced tiredly as he heard an indignant shout directed at him for the umpteenth time, Yusei's hysterical yells paining his eardrums. The blonde simply crossed his arms, his head against propped pillows and the tip of a sword hovering dangerously over his face. "Are you finished with your ranting?" he asked bluntly, looking up coolly at the teen straddling him. "We didn't <em>do<em> anything last night."

Yusei continued to go ballistic, demanding to know why he barely had any clothes on and why they were in the same bed, the same bedroom. _It's been one day, and I'm ready to castrate—_ His thoughts were interrupted as the king quickly flipped their positions and knocked the sword from Yusei's grip.

"It was _your_ decision to strip down. And though I admit putting you to bed, we did not do anything," said Jack, his own head pounding from the heated argument. "Yet," he continued, plastering on a mischievous smirk, "you were quite adorable _cuddling—_"

"Don't mess with me," warned the prince beneath him. "I'm about ready to beat you."

"Well, isn't that pleasant? Actually, you'll be doing nothing of the sort. While you were dreaming away, _Sleepy Beauty_, I received a letter from Godwin saying that your parents would be coming to visit later this afternoon." Jack chuckled at the horror in Yusei's sapphire eyes. "However, I'll be working until they get here. Meanwhile, I suggest you get ready for your day. Let some steam out; you have a couple of hours."

"Gladly!" hissed Yusei, hastily leaping off of his bedmate. He grabbed a large bag, clothing, and his sword before exiting the room, slamming the door behind him.

"That went well," Jack said to himself. He got out of bed, stretching his tense muscles before placing his crown upon his head. Looking at Yusei's abandoned one, he slipped it into the folds of his robes silently before heading out for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Scanning the map of the grounds he'd taken from the king's library, Yusei wove through the trees with Stardust right behind him. <em>It's been a long time since I've done something like this,<em> thought the prince.

Yusei let out a relieved smile as he heard the light sound of rushing water up ahead. He dashed forwards, his horse giving an excited whinny. Passing the last bit of foliage, the two came across an enormous spring. Its water was a unique cyan, the bit of plant life a healthy green and the stones smooth and shiny. "It's _beautiful,_" whispered the prince.

Stardust meandered around, taking interest in the apples that'd fallen from the tree as his owner slowly stripped down, placing his clothing in a neath pile on one stone before diving in.

_This feels like heaven._ Yusei's body elegantly traveled through the water, golden skin glistening under the sun's soothing warmth. Taking a breath, Yusei kicked his legs upwards as he began to go under, feeling all of the pressure melt from his body.

* * *

><p>Jack was sick of paperwork; it was boring and repetitive, and his hand felt sorer at the thought. Ignoring Godwin's protests, he tossed off his ink-stained gloves with disgust and threw open the door in a melodramatic manner, nose in the air and arms crossed. <em>I think it's time I go look for my queen.<em> He'd seen the parchment in Yusei's bag earlier that morning. Before he'd returned to bed, Mikage had informed him that a map of the grounds was missing from the library. _If my hunch is correct..._

Finally arriving at the stables, Jack led Red Demon out and mounted him, the destination being beyond the distant forest.

Minutes later, he was hiding behind a tree with Red Demon in his shadow, absently admiring Yusei's golden body from afar. He caught everything from the subtle contours of his lithe muscles, his long legs— Jack cringed, having stepped forward against his will, a twig breaking under the force of his boot. _Loudly._

Stardust immediately grunted, and Yusei's eyes snapped open, confusion in his eyes until he locked onto Jack, the expression turning into one of embarrassed scorn. _"You,"_ Yusei murmured in a deadly tone. "I don't appreciate voyeurs like you!" With lightning fast speed, he'd grabbed his sword resting upon a stone and slashed, a huge gust of wind sending Jack and Red Demon a few feet back.

"I didn't—" started Jack.

_Damn pervert!_ Quickly covering himself with his towel, he stepped into his boots and threw the rest of his belongings into the bag on Stardust, both figures racing away.

* * *

><p>It was awkward standing together, especially after the little <em>encounter<em> from earlier. Jack's regal amethysts bore a hole into the wall as he rubbed his stinging cheek, annoyed that Yusei had refused to hear his apology _or_ give one and the stinging. Yusei mirrored the action in the opposite direction, biting his lip as he anxiously waited for his parents to step through the grand double doors.

Just as Godwin opened it, the two hastily adjusted themselves; Jack had his arm around Yusei's svelte waist while Yusei rested his head on his shoulder, both—mostly Yusei—forcing a smile.

"Father, Mother," greeted Yusei half-heartedly.

"Yusei," smiled his mother. "It seems as if we hadn't seen each other in ages!" She curtsied before King Jack before giving her son a peck on the cheek.

"Dear, it's been only a day. Besides, we'll have to get used to not seeing him at home or in Satellite once he marries King Jack, of course," said his father, giving his son a brief shoulder squeeze. "So, how has the 'happy couple' been?"

"I've been better," admitted Yusei nonchalantly.

"We had a bit of a..._misunderstanding_ earlier, Your Majesty," Jack spoke. "But things are better now, aren't they, my queen?"

"Yes, of course." It was curt, and Yusei tried a slight grin, though it came off as more of a grimace. "Shall we go to the dining room?"

"Before we do that," started the Queen of Satellite, "we brought along a special guest, Yusei. Why, _he_ sent us a letter saying that he was in town now and wanted to see you."

Godwin quietly excused himself as he went through the door. "Hello, Your Majesty," he greeted. "The servants will take your horse to the stables."

"Thanks!" the noble replied cheerfully, dismounting his dark horse and running a hand through her violet-magenta hair. "Off you go, Yubel!" The horse nodded before following the servants. The two proceeded to enter the castle, a shocked gasp escaping Prince Yusei's lips.

"Hey there!" There was no mistaking it; bits of red tunic could be seen under dark armor, the amber-chestnut hair springing up after the helm was removed, and those eyes, that boyish smile—

"Judai!" Yusei gently left Jack's grip to go the other. Just as they were two feet apart, Judai's arm reached forward and wrapped around Yusei's waist, pulling him into a friendly hug.

"It's so great to see you," chuckled Judai, giving the slightly shorter prince a quick peck on the lips.

Jack didn't know why he felt his chest tighten as he saw the two friends embrace. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he felt a pang of _jealousy. Kings don't feel such foolish emotions..._

"Your Majesty, this is Prince Judai Yuki of Neospace Dominion," informed Yusei sheepishly. "He's a good friend of mine."

Judai stepped forward to shake the king's hand. "Nice to meet you!" he smiled.

"Likewise," Jack said chastely, recoiling his hand before snatching Yusei's arm and following the chatting adults to the dining room.

_What was that about?_ thought Judai as he followed,

"Why did you do that?" Yusei inquired softly, looking up at the blonde.

He received no answer.

* * *

><strong>AN: Wow this took long to write. Excuse me while I go crack my back back into shape. I appreciate reviews and constructive criticism ^^. I will always edit things to people's likings.**


	6. Two Kings

**A/N: I feel so crappy right now, but I do want to please you all, so here's an update. Sorry, I just haven't had a lot of time on my hands, but from now on I do, I guess.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

King Jack strided forward through the hallway in irritation after dinner, not bothering to stay with Yusei or his other guests. He slammed his chamber door open, kicking a chair in frustration before recoiling from the brief pain. He sat down, rubbing his temple. _"God..."_

"That was some good dinner." Jack snapped up as he saw a grinning Judai at the doorframe, arms crossed and smiling — in Jack's opinion — idiotically. "They're worried about you."

"I'm fine. Just head pains."

"From my visit, if I'm not mistaken," lightly replied Judai knowingly. He perched himself on the corner of a table, staring at Jack coolly. "You know, Yusei and I are just _friends."_

"I know that!" snapped Jack, crumpling a piece of parchment in his hand. He huffed, hastily fake apologizing for the outburst.

"I already have someone; he's Prince of the North Scandinavian-Denmark Order, Johan Anderson. But Yusei...Yusei is a dear friend of mine, and he's told me much about _you_, Jack Atlas. Since I am a guest in your home, I shall respect your rules," said Judai calmly.

"Respect my rules?" chuckled Jack. "If you were respecting my rules, you wouldn't be here. This room is mine."

"_And_ Yusei's. Yusei and Lord Godwin have granted me permission to be your humble guest for the next two weeks," smirked Judai in a sing-song tone.

"Two _weeks?_" Jack stood from his chair in surprise. "This is my home! Go back to your kingdom!"

"Oh, am I interfering with the hundred days you have to win over _my_ friend?" inquired Judai, though he already knew the answer. "Well, too bad. I want you to prove to me that you're worthy of Yusei's love. Without a doubt, he's...interested in you, but I won't let him fall in love with someone who won't give him the respect he deserves," the amber-eyed king stated seriously, all humor gone from his voice.

"Why would you think that? You don't even know me!" Jack hissed. "I—"

"How do you know that you're not just keeping him here out of lust or a mere infatuation? From what I've gathered during dinner, you don't seem too bad. But you wouldn't let him waltz out of here because you won the duel, yes?"

"How do you know about that?"

"He told me, because unlike you, I'm someone he's willing to bond with. I've dueled with him for years, and I know that he wouldn't just _lose_ to some regal little boy playing king," chuckled Judai.

Jack could feel his face turning crimson in rage. "If you weren't of nobility, I'd have had you killed by now! I won that duel fairly! And you are the only child around here!"

"I've made my point known. If you'll excuse me, Jack, I'm going to go spend time with Prince Yusei." He winked and gave a small wave before stepping into the corridor. "By the way," he called once more, "stop telling everyone to call Yusei 'Queen'. He despises it with a passion!"

The blond king roared in annoyance and slammed the wooden door shut, seating himself on his bed as he shouldered off his white dress robes. He rose, grabbing his sword before he jumped out of the windown and onto the ledge. _I think it's time for a duel._

"I really made his blood boil!" Judai smiled brightly. "It's fun bothering him."

"He's bothered me many times today," grumbled Yusei as he strolled with the king down the rocky path. "I caught him being a voyeur."

"That'd be sweet if you returned his feelings, but I find that to be quite a vulgar act," sighed the brunet. "I don't see why you're thinking of a relationship with him."

"I'm _not_," Yusei sighed moodily. "It's just...if I'm going to be with him for the next few months, I have to be able to tolerate him. Being frustrated every day is a waste of energy."

"He seems like he'd be good for you; he fights to protect what he believes in and he's appealing appearance-wise, but his attitude needs a check. He's so uptight all of the time, and from what you tell me, always mocking you, too. Maybe he's just not skilled in expressing himself," suggested the king.

"If only he would change," murmured Yusei tiredly. He bumped into his friend as he lazily took a step forward. "Sorry," he smiled sheepishly.

Judai bent over. "Hop on!" he offered.

"Seriously?"

"Come on, you're not _that_ heavy!"

"Shut up." Yusei slowly wrapped his legs around the other's waist as they began their walk back to the castle. "So, how's Johan? I haven't seen him for a while. Since his birthday, I believe."

"He's amazing," Judai gushed. "Foreign lands have sent him all new kinds of Crystal Beasts. Though, they don't seem much like 'beasts'. They're _adorable!_ His favorite is the carbuncle," he chuckled.

"Wow," breathed Yusei. "Fascinating—"

"What's going on here?" came a cold voice. They both looked up to see a frowning Jack descending towards the earth with a sword gleaming in hand.

Yusei got off of Judai's back with a wary expression on his face. "Jack—"

"Silence, Yusei," ground out Jack. He pointed the tip of his blade at Judai. "Let's duel."

"Who are you to tell me to be silent?" hissed Yusei, stepping in front of the blade daringly. "And don't point a sword at a guest, you fool. He's my friend!"

"I'll take it from here, Yus," grinned Judai. "I haven't had a duel in a while. And I can definitely take this guy down."

The regal, white-clad form's nostrils flared. "Get your sword!" he commanded.

Judai drew his blade with his right hand, reaching into his robe pocket to pull out various gleaming power stones. "You use the Archfiend power stone — the exact opposite of Yusei's Stardust stone. Well, take a look at these." He held out his palm, the shiny gems levitating in a circle above it. "This, my friend, is the legendary _Neospacian_ element power stones."

_Jack won't stand a chance against those,_ thought Yusei worriedly.

Judai loaded a turquoise stone into the hilt. "I think my Tempest stone should be enough to defeat you."

"As if," Jack snorted as the two of them began walking forward. They held out their swords as they stared into each other's proud eyes, both refusing to bow.

"Begin!" shouted Yusei hesitantly.

* * *

><p>In the blink of an eye, Judai was gone from sight. A hefty gale pushed Jack back a couple of yards, lightning streaming around him. He leaped up, enveloping the arena in smoke.<p>

Metal clanged and sparks flew as the two blades collided. "Tired already?" taunted Judai jokingly. "And I was just getting pumped up! I'm disappointed."

"Shut your mouth!" growled Jack, Judai leaping back in time to avoid being burned to a crisp.

"This is why you need to change." The joking tone was once again gone, and his amber eyes took on a heterochromatic scheme, one eye a neon teal and the other a dark golden. He transported in front of the stupefied king, sinking his blade into the ground to create a shock that brought Jack to his knees.

"Winner, Judai Yuki." The three teenagers looked to see Godwin and Yusei's parents just walk out through the double doors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yesh...read/review? Please? *hands cookies***


End file.
